


Flowers and Wishes

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bedsharing, Eyelashes, F/F, First Kiss, Wishes, competitive horticulture, roomsharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Farmer and Ford only took the floral crop quality standards class on a lark, they didn't expect to do well at it. Or to try out for and make the competitive team for the national intercollegiate competition. But next thing they knew, they were at Penn State preparing to judge a plant beauty contest of sorts. If they make it through the night sharing a room with one bed.





	Flowers and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25:  
> Ford/Farmer  
> Bedsharing/Roomsharing  
> “Okay, now make a wish.”

“Ok, so we are assigning rooms based on last name because last year some students got cliquey. Blame it on them. Alvarez, Baker. Room 203.” Dr. McAdam’s voice droned on as she handed out room assignments. It’s not like it would take long, there were only eight of them on the trip. “Farmer, Ford, 204. Larson, Oliver, 205. Spence, Will, 206. They start serving breakfast at 6, we will be in the van at 7. No excuses, no exceptions.”

Farmer held up her fist and Ford bumped it. They’d signed up for competitive horticulture on a goof. Or rather, Farmer had been looking for something to keep her busy during volleyball’s offseason and Ford had agreed to take the Floral Crop Quality class with her. Then they’d tried out for the competitive team on a lark. Neither had taken any floral design classes, so they didn’t even try for that part of the team. But they’d made the Quality Standards team, so here they were, in Pennsylvania.

Once they keyed into their room, Ford immediately dropped her bag by the bed and fell onto it face first. “Ugh. I’m still not used to these long road trips. But it’s so much nicer without the boys.”

“They kinda stink, don’t they?”

“Yes! I love them, don’t get me wrong. But twenty three boys on a bus, especially after the game. No thank you.”

“Yeah. Horticulture majors are much better smelling in general it seems. I mean, it’s usually like soil and plants debris, but that’s better than gym funk.” Farmer climbed onto the bed and leaned back on her hands.

“Or stage funk, honestly.”

Farmer smiled at Ford as she rolled her head towards her. 

“So, there’s only the one bed, I hope you don’t kick in your sleep or anything.”

Ford slowly pushed herself up and looked around the room. “Huh. I guess so. I’ll try not to steal the blankets.” 

With a shrug, Ford rolled herself into a seated position and turned to face Farmer. “So, are you ready to sleep, or do you want to watch tv first?”

Farmer stared at Ford’s face intently. “Whatever, but hold still, you’ve got an eyelash.” She leaned forward and very carefully picked the eyelash off of Ford’s cheek. Once she was sure she had it, she pressed it between her fingers. “Okay, now make a wish.”  
Ford closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them and nodded. 

Very carefully, Farmer opened her fingers, exposing the eyelash. She held it out in front of Ford and let the other girl blow it of her finger, releasing the wish into the world. Farmer watched her lips purse as she blew, and then quickly cut her eyes away to look in her eyes instead. 

Once the eyelash was gone, Ford looked back up and met her gaze, smiling. “I haven’t done that in years.” 

Farmer felt herself lean forward but couldn’t seem to stop herself from reaching out and brushing Ford’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

Ford froze, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. “I didn’t think the wishes worked that fast.”

Farmer shook her head slightly and closed the rest of the gap between them.


End file.
